Agravante: Harry Potter
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: Una decisión en casa Malfoy; Draco deberá viajar al corazón de Londres, que ya va siendo hora de tener conocimientos del mundo Muggle. Pero... Vaya. Parece ser, que en la casa de Harry Potter este año se ha elegido veranear... y...Oh, En Londres. DMxHP
1. Prólogo

**Vale, va. Allá que voy. Es un fic de más de un capítulo y me atrevo a colgarlo. Tomaría aire, pero es una estupidez, ya estoy muy respiradita. **

**Veeaaamos. Solo os pido una cosa. **

**Paciencia.**

**Conmigo Paciencia… que ya actualizaré, ya~ **

**Disclaimer: Mi bolsillo/mentalidad/ser lamentamos que nada, salvo las acciones que puedan realizar, son nuestras. Más bien son de J.K Rowling **

**Posibles advertencias: Esto, lo único seguro es que será Drarry (Draco x Harry), ya, depende de mi estado anímico, subiré el rating a M si lo veo necesario. Dudable. Y… ¿Mal lenguaje? Creo que amo reflejar mi vocabulario por ahí. En fin. Allá va.

* * *

**

**Prólogo: Malfoy.**

-Papá, por favor... –Pidió una vez más. Su voz era casi la de un ruego. Algo que Lucius Malfoy no pudo evitar reprender con una severa mirada.

-Un Malfoy no ruega nunca, Draco.-Dictó- Y la decisión está tomada.

"¿Qué no ruega nunca?" Pensó el susodicho con disimulado asco "Te falta tiempo para poner el culo al señor Tenebroso ¿Y tienes la cara de decirme a mi que no ruegue jamás?"

-Mamá… -Llamó esta vez, tratando de buscar algo en los ojos de su intranquila madre. Tocar alguna fibra de ese corazón blandito y protector que hiciera que Narcissa parara los pies a su esposo. Pero ella solo le esquivó la mirada, cabizbaja.

-Vamos, Draco, es importante para ti. Sabes que no lo permitiría bajo ningún concepto en circunstancias normales. –Admitió.- Pero también sabes que no es más que otra manera que prepararte para lo que pueda pasar después de…

Dejó la frase en el aire, incapaz de completarla con palabras tales como guerra o muerte.

-¿Y no podíais enviarme a aprender defensa contra artes oscuras con Snape? ¿Esto fue todo lo que se os ocurrió?

-Yo fui quien lo sugirió. –Confesó Severus Snape. Estaba cómodamente sentado en el sillón carmín, con la vista dirigida a una copa de dios sabía qué brebaje que oscilaba entre sus manos. A los ojos de Draco, era el único que rezumaba ingesta tranquilidad.- Tienes un nivel más que sobresaliente en la asignatura. Esto puede serte aun más útil que aprender los bobos encantamientos que te quedan por aprender, Draco. ¿O acaso interpones la seguridad de _toda _tu familia al simple capricho de aprender a defenderte del ataque de una gallina zombie?

Así que esa fue la manera como les había convencido el maldito. Usando la treta de "No es solo por el chico… es afianzar una protección para el apellido Malfoy" a Narcissa le habían temblado las piernas. Y Ahí estaba la víctima. Draco Malfoy. Maldijo una vez más la orden que le habían impuesto.

Dedicó una mirada de odio a Severus Snape, que recibió con resignación cristiana.

Seguidamente, soltó un bufido, y con la cabeza bien alta marchó del salón. Tenía una maldita maleta por hacer.

-Severus… -Nombró Lucius. Se pasó una enguantada mano por su melena rubia.- Confío en que sepas lo que haces. Y quiero que tengas en cuenta que te estoy confiando… a Draco.

Snape dejó la copa en el suelo y se incorporó. Dio un par de pasos hasta la pareja.

-Tu voz suena mucho más insegura que antaño, Lucius.-Murmuró, molesto. "Y tu mirada ya no es la de un cruel mortífago, amigo mío" Se dijo a si mismo. Carraspeó y continuó-Si los rumores que se oyen son ciertos… Esto puede ser otra vía de escape. Para todos. Pese lo que pueda implicar a posteriori. Y estaos tranquilos. Yo partiré con él, ya lo sabéis.

-Al mundo Muggle… -Lamentó Narcissa otra vez, con voz queda.- Lo mandamos… al sucio… mundo muggle.

-Vamos, vamos… no será para tanto. –Volvió a consolar.-Estoy seguro de que enseñará un par de cosas al chico… -Y se contuvo de seguir hablando con la expresión de asco del rostro de Lucius.- Bueno. Si me disculpáis… tengo un equipaje por hacer. –Se despidió.

El plan era bastante más sencillo de lo que esos dramáticos Malfoys lo pintaban. Tan solo se trataba de que Draco, tomase conocimientos del mundo Muggle. No era para tanto teatro. Y tampoco es que fuera a perder alguna clase, ya que se había encargado de convencerlos de que gastara allí un par de meses de sus vacaciones de verano. Ni iba a estar totalmente desprotegido. Llevaba a su padrino consigo.

E irían a un bonito piso del centro de Londres, bien provisto de todo.

Demonios, que solo le iban a faltar dos esclavos masajeándole. –Desgraciadamente, no pudo convencer a papá y mamá de llevarse consigo uno o dos elfos-.

Era un plan que debería sonar incluso agradable a los oídos de un adolescente. Claro. Que Draco Malfoy no era un adolescente normal.

**Prólogo: Potter.**

Cuando Harry Potter había aparecido este año en la "Cálida" casa de los Dursley, se había llevado una, digamos, grata sorpresa. Al segundo día de haber desecho su maleta, lo cual pareció planeado para solo molestar, El tío Vernon anunció que al día siguiente marcharían.

¿A dónde?

Había resultado ser que ese curso, mientras agradablemente no había sabido nada de su familia en su estancia en Hogwarts, Dudley se había enganchado a no se qué personaje londinense idiota, a tío Vernon no le había ido muy mal, y tras unos pocos berrinches; ("Unos pocos") le habían hecho la promesa de que si no suspendía todas las asignaturas aquel trimestre, alquilarían una casita en pleno centro de Londres. Teniendo en cuenta que no le podían dejar a Potter a sus anchas sin vigilancia, ni podían pedir a ningún pobre humano que se hiciera responsable de tal carga, no tuvieron más remedio que llevárselo con él.

"Por lo menos…" Sopesó que con el cambio de aires incluso le prestarían menos atención de la nula que recibía, y podría campar un tanto más a sus anchas.

Se sentó frente su escritorio, sacó papel de uno de los desprovistos cajones, y escribió un mensaje a Ron. Su lechuza ululó y se posó sobre el alfeizar de la ventana. Harry acarició con el dorso de la mano el plumaje Hedwig, que respondió con un picotazo cariñoso, le colocó el sobre en sus patas y se despidió de ella.

Cargó todos los equipajes hasta el coche, y de no haber sido porque a Vernon la idea de que tocase su coche le daba escalofríos, hubiese cargado en el maletero el considerable número de maletas y otras tonterías que llevaban. Pudo detectar, por objetos como televisores portátiles y cestas de picnics, que pasaría bastante tiempo él solo. Y aquello fue lo que más alegría pudo darle.

Se montó en el coche, al otro lado de Dudley, que iba conectado a su fantástico reproductor último modelo (Ya podían haberse ahorrado los cascos, pues Harry oía los estridentes sonidos que producía con total claridad. Recordó con desagrado cuando abrió el huevo dorado que protegía el colacuerno Húngaro, y el sonido le pareció vagamente similar). Con sus manos pringosas aporreaba una desdichada PSP.

Puso los ojos en blanco, se recolocó las gafas, y en silencio, mientras que se oía el más facha de los canales radiofónicos que había en antena, la voz irritante de su tío dando la razón a cada memez y la sumisa de su tía afirmaba con la cabeza, trató de distraerse mirando por la ventana como quedaba atrás la maldita casa de Privet Drive.

Esperó, con los Dursley o no, que al menos aquellas fuesen unas vacaciones más tranquilas.

* * *

**Y bueno, unos prólogos para~**

**No sé ¿Dar una idea?**

**Disculpad por los patadoncios(errores) que pueda haber cometido. Si os duele mucho a la vista me escribís un review/queja y no problema.**

**(Ya lo que sea por un review)… **

**En fin, gente. Juro por mi honor de escritora Fanfictions, que actualizaré prontito. **

**Ala, ala~ **

**Haineko. **


	2. Descubrimiento

**Bueno he actualizado más rápido porque me conozco y tardaré dos siglos en volver a actualizar. En fin, esto es lo que hay. **

**Las mismas advertencias/Disclaimer del prólogo, por supuesto. Y no me matéis, y eso. **

* * *

"Este –Se afirmó Draco Malfoy por decimosexta vez.- Va a ser un verano infernal"

Arrastraba sin mucha ganas la maleta negra.

Severus le dedicó una mirada de soslayo. Seguidamente puso los ojos en blanco y continuó andando por la transitada calle, sin prisa alguna. Desde que habían puesto un pie fuera de la mansión Malfoy, su ahijado se había dedicado a hacerle la vida, no imposible, pero sí bastante pesada y ardua. Sus quejas; incesantes. Sus peticiones; estrambóticas. Sus comentarios; insustanciales. Y ahora el silencio…

El silencio efímero.

-Me gustaría saber cuánto se ha gastado en los asientos del tren. En serio, os han estafado fuese lo que fuese. Porque realmente, eran una mierd…

-No todos los trenes son tu "Expresso de Hogwart", Draco. –Cortó. Se sentía incómodo sin ondular la capa negra en su espalda. No iba precisamente muy inusual; llevaba puestos una simple levita negra y unos pantalones del mismo color que siempre. Pero aún así tenía la desagradable sensación de estar destapado. –Y además –Se apresuró en añadir- creo que tus cuentas se basan en galeones. Deberías saber que aquí se utiliza otra moneda llamada Libr…

-Ya, ya, muy interesante. –Rumió aburrido. Posó su fría mirada en un grupo de jóvenes que llevaban en sus pies una tabla con ruedas, con las que se deslizaban por el suelo haciendo a la gente apartarse de su camino. Justo detrás de ellos, iban un grupo de chicas, que cada equis tiempo, giraban sus maquilladas cabecitas para mirar al Malfoy y luego volver y reír tontamente. Eran monas, lástima que fuesen v_anas _muggles.

Al cabo de un rato andando, que tanto a Draco como a Snape se le antojó demasiado extenso, llegaron a las resistentes puertas de una casa de hermoso estilo victoriano. Severus dedicó un momento a mirar la fachada bien cuidada. El chico le apremiaba para abrir ya, y buscando entre los bolsillos de su pantalón, justo tras rozar su varita con los dedos, sacó un llavero a rebosar e introdujo una llave en la cerradura.

La puerta se abrió sin ofrecer resistencia alguna, y Draco tomó la iniciativa; empujó las dos puertas con violencia, e hizo que chocaran, pero aquello lo hizo sin querer, acostumbrado como estaba a las pesadas puertas de la Mansión Malfoy.

Dedicó una mirada al luminoso y espacioso recibidor. Se podía ver la cocina pintada de blanco a la derecha, y un salón amplio a su izquierda. La decoración era demasiado moderna para su gusto, pensó recordando los antiguos muebles que había en su hogar. Del pequeño jardín que rodeaba la casa llegaban unos cálidos rayos de sol que contrastaban demasiado con la penumbra de su mansión.

Y qué demonios, quería irse a su puñetera casa más que nada en el mundo.

Severus Snape ayudó a subir el equipaje del Malfoy por los escalones de la entrada.

"Sin magia alguna". Notó el chico arrugando la nariz.

-Draco… entiende que no podemos llamar la atención de nadie aquí. Tendrás que aprender a disimular si no quieres que esto llegue a oídos de quien tú ya sabes. –Dijo tras echar un vistazo a la mueca de horror que ponía en el rostro. –Ahora hazme el favor de escoger la habitación que quieras y lleva tu maleta hasta ella. Yo tengo que dejar ingredientes y frascos en la cocina antes de subir. –Se despidió, arrastrando un par de maletines por la alfombra del recibidor.

Draco bufó mirando la escalera y seguidamente, al equipaje que tenía que subir con tan solo sus aristócratas manos. Pensó en quejarse de su situación a su padre. Hasta que recordó que él mismo le había instado a ella.

-¡Maldición! –Rugió cuando la maleta torpemente le resbaló de sus manos cuando tan solo quedaban un par de escalones por subir. Rodó escaleras abajo, y al llegar al suelo, se abrió desperdigando la ropa hasta entonces pulcramente doblada. Los bóxers verdes con el símbolo de Slytherin cayeron sobre los zapatos encerados de Snape.

Dirigió una mirada gélida a su ahijado y con dos dedos levantó la prenda de ropa.

-Venía… a recordarte que me des la varita. –Susurró con voz silbante. Lanzó los calzoncillos al montón de ropa desperdigada. Enarcó una ceja. Draco había tratado de recoger el estropicio justamente con su varita. Lo notó porque el chico, situado junto la barandilla del piso superior, la tenía fuertemente agarrada en esos momentos.- Draco…

-¡No puedes! ¿Y si me atacan? –Gritó aumentando la fuerza del agarre. Tenía una expresión de espanto cruzándole sus finas fracciones.

-Estaré yo para protegerte, Draco. –Aseguró estirando una mano hacía él.

-¿Y si voy yo solo? –Preguntó dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Snape pareció pensar la respuesta. Seguidamente, esquivó ágilmente el montón de ropa del suelo, y comenzó a subir la escalera.

-Vamos Draco… Tu concepto de ataque es que te echen una mirada de soslayo. Tu concepto de defensa, maldecirles. –Evidenció, molesto. Seguidamente, cansado por la testarudez del chico, extendió su propia varita y gritó– ¡Accio!

La de Draco cayó en sus manos, con un gemido lastimero por su parte.

-Esa ha sido la última palabra mágica que oirás este verano. –Aseguró mientras pasaba a su lado. –Y recoge tu ropa de una vez. –Ordenó mientras arrastraba sus cosas por una puerta a la derecha.

Draco Malfoy, en el momento en el que acabó de coronar la montaña de ropas hechas un gurruño sobre su maleta, no pensó en que no volvería a ponerse nada sin arrugas en todo el verano. Con mil maldiciones en mente, subió cargando su dichoso equipaje. Y sin siquiera ver el suelo que pisaba, estiró una mano para tratar de palpar alguna puerta, justo a la izquierda de la habitación que había elegido Snape. Una vez dentro, tocó algo mullido con el pié, y abandonó sus cosas sobre el colchón. Dirigió una mirada reprobatoria por el dormitorio.

¡Era enano! Notó con la misma expresión de asco que llevaba usando desde que colocó un pie en terreno muggle. Por Merlín, ¿_Tan solo_ había una cama, un gran armario, un extenso escritorio, una enorme ventana, un par de lámparas y un espejo? ¡Al chico le iba a dar un ataque de claustrofobia, hombre! ¿Qué iba a ser de él, si no podía corretear por su dormitorio? ¿Qué clase de inhumano ser permitía tal situación? Se repetía toqueteándolo todo.

Como respuesta, oyó un par de golpes en su puerta, y sin esperar contestación, Severus Snape asomó su cabeza.

-¿Ya estás instalado? –Preguntó, un tanto en vano. La ropa se desperdigaba sobre su cama. El chico, observaba un enchufe con ojos entornados.- ¡No, no lo toques! –Gruñó Snape, cuando tras trastear un tanto, Draco había soltado un gritito de dolor.- Si me hubieses escuchado, pues te lo he tratado de explicar mil veces en lo que veníamos, te hubieses enterado de los peligros de la tecnología Muggle. –Dedicó otra mirada a las prendas sobre las sábanas celestes.- ¿Harías el favor de recoger esto? No me gustaría pensar que las cosas en tu dormitorio de Slytherin se puedan asemejar a esta maraña de ropa.

Draco asintió, de mala gana. Y Snape comenzó a hablar otra vez sobre no sé que de "electirizidad" mientras que el chico abría las puertas del armario. Evaluó si el interior del mueble no tenía el suficiente polvo y arenilla como para recrear el Sáhara, y seguidamente, comenzó a echar despreocupadamente la ropa sobre los estantes, sin orden ni patrón.

Una vez trasladó el caos de su cama al ropero, su padrino dirigió una última mirada al cuarto y al chico, en parte contento de haber superado el reto de que todo siguiera de una pieza aún. Salió de su habitación anunciando a qué hora estaría lista la cena, y que ese día podía merodear por la casa siempre y cuando no armase jaleo.

Draco pensó con sorna que Snape le acaba de quitar la diversión de comenzar a tirar cosas contra las paredes.

Pese todo pronóstico, (Y fue algo realmente novedoso, porque además estaba falto de ganas de casi cualquier cosa menos quejarse.) hizo algo mucho más sensato. Comenzó a desempaquetar libros y otros elementos que había traído consigo, incluidos unos dulces, que si las cosas seguían tan crudas como hasta ahora, serían su único recuerdo de comida del mundo mágico, mientras que su llama se apagara lentamente en esa sobreexpuesta habitación...

Estos Malfoys tan dados al melodrama….

Se llevó un par de ranas de chocolate a la pastosa boca, justo a tiempo para descubrir la sed que tenía. Por poco no se atraganta… ¿Qué iba a beber? ¿Qué bebían los muggles?

Snape oyó su nombre en un tono que comenzaba a resultar de lo más irritante. Rogó a las divinidades locales, que aquel comportamiento se debiese tan solo a que era el primer día y aún se sentía desorientado. Una vocecilla molesta le recordaba en su fuero interno algo como "ya quisieras tú".

Se levantó del sillón blanco en el que cómodamente había estado leyendo, colocó el libro _Venenos indetectables _sobre la mesita de noche a su lado, y arrastrando los pies con pesadumbre, abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué hay potable?

Le escrutó un momento sin saber muy bien a lo que se refería.

-De momento solo hay agua del grifo. ¿Tienes sed? –Acabó contestando secamente.- ¡Otra mirada de asco como esa y te doy de beber mis muestras de orina de murciélago! –Rumió molesto. - ¡Vete a la cocina y déjame vivir en paz! –Ordenó cerrando la puerta.

Un vaso roto, un charco de agua, un par de amenazas provenientes del piso superior, y una fregona muggle después, Draco subía a su habitación con el vaso hasta los topes. Snape había al menos accedido a dejarle tranquilo aquella tarde. Pero de tranquilo nada.

Se dejó caer en su cama, teniendo mucho cuidado esta vez de no derramar nada más del vaso aún en sus manos. Cerró los ojos, pensando en su miserable vida, en la maldad del mundo y que por cada acto de crueldad contra su persona Merlín debía matar un gatito.

Un zumbido se hizo audible por su ventana, seguido de un súbito frenazo.

Demonios, ¿Y ahora qué? Ese día solo faltaba la aparición del _adorable _trío dorado en el coche encantado del padre de la comadreja.

Se incorporó un tanto, ligeramente aturdido y apoyó su cuerpo contra el alfeizar de la ventana junto a su cama. Con una expresión de profundo aburrimiento, bebió con desgana el agua del vaso que tenía en la mano.

La familia, compuesta de dos Muggles indescriptiblemente gordos pasaba delante. Detrás, una señora con cara de caballo estiraba su enjuto cuello en lo que dedicaba miradas nerviosas a su espalda.

Y la última persona, que bajaba cargado de maletas y con una jaula en mano…

Abrió mucho los ojos.

El vaso se le resbaló de las manos, empapando su cama, cayendo y haciéndose añicos en el suelo. Oyó a Snape murmurar algo de que como siguiera rompiendo vasos iban a tener que empezar a beber en probetas y tubos de ensayo. Pero lo oyó lejano, distorsionado…

Sus peores pesadillas se confirmaban. No, no, no. No tenían demasiado que ver con Voldemort, Quidditch, una banda de dementores, Pansy Parkinson o algo así. Era peor.

El problema estaba en el chico delgado, no muy alto, que llevaba despreocupadamente una pesada maleta con una mano mientras que susurraba cosas a la lechuza blanca que tenía en la otra. El problema estaba en que el chico se parecía peligrosamente a alguien a quien Draco no le hacía particular gracia encontrarse en esa situación. El problema estaba en la maldita cicatriz de su frente, en su manera tranquila e incluso feliz de dirigirse al pajarraco blanco.

No quería mirar demasiado. ¡Y no podía apartar la maldita vista!

No quería ni pensarlo. ¡Y su mente se lo estaba reconociendo a gritos!

Ya que él era, por muchísimo que quisiera negarlo, Harry Potter.

Y repitió por decimoséptima vez, que aquel iba a ser un verano infernal.

* * *

**Bueno, mañana vuelta al a rutina, así que más paciencia que nunca. **

**P'al próximo trataré de sacar más a Potter, que apenas ha salido en un parrafito. **

**Ay, pero es que Draco tiene preferencia siempre. Es tan moooooono. (Y Snape más de lo mismo) **

**Bueno, gracias por leer, reviewear y quejaos mucho. (No, que estoy sensible y la tristeza me lleva a la Ira. (¡Y esta al lado oscuro!)) **

**Nos leemos. **

**Haineko. **


	3. Mañana de Falsas Esperanzas

**Bueno, amigüitos. He tardado dos semanas y pico en ponerme, un día o dos en escribirlo y un ratazo en publicarlo. **

**Espero que sepáis que este es el antiguamente nombrado "Muggle Muggle Draco Muggle Mugl ¿DRACO?" **

**Pero era un título provisional y demasiado largo, y según el transcurso de la historia los he centrado mucho en Draco para darle un título tan Harry POV ¿No? **

**Pos eso. **

**Y aquí el fic, paciencia pal próximo. Mismas advertencias, mismo Disclaimer y mismo comentario mío que el anterior.**

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Mañana de falsas esperanzas._

Bueno. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué era adoptado? ¿Qué la magia no era más que producto de su esquizofrénica imaginación? ¿Qué Lord Voldemort en realidad eran los padres?

Porque a Draco solo le faltaba un poco más de motivación para asesinar a Snape.

Todo esto era su maldita culpa.

Oh, si.

Estaba seguro de ello.

Y tal sospecha no hizo más que acentuarse, cuando al explicarle –A gritos- lo que había visto por la ventana, su padrino había fruncido los labios para seguidamente escupir un:

-Draco, no nos vamos. Ni aunque veas al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso haciendo un picnic en el jardín.

¿Qué el gran Severus Snape no le creía, que no podía saber que esa parodia de héroe estaba a menos de quince metros? Draco soltó un bufido de indignación. Y ocultando la preocupación de que su enemigo número uno tuviera la posibilidad de contemplar a un Draco en la peor de las situaciones imaginables, subió a su habitación a paso raudo.

Hacía varias horas ya que tras haber descubierto al joven San Potter al otro lado de la ventana, tras haber procesado la información que sus sentidos le proporcionaban, tras haberlo por fin asimilado, que no aceptado, y antes de haber salido corriendo de su habitación como si hubiese oído un avada a sus espaldas a contarle la película a Snape, se había encogido todo lo que su lánguido cuerpo le había permitido, y había pasado el resto de tarde, aparte de congelado, porque el agua del vaso roto había empapado las sábanas y él se sentía incapaz de mover un músculo de su posición, espiando cada movimiento de su impredecible enemigo.

Draco observó que en aproximadamente veinticinco minutos, aunque aquella era una percepción de tiempo muy poco fiable, el chico había cruzado el patio hacia el coche unas tres veces, y había descargado todo el pesado equipaje que contenía el maletero. Eso extrañó un tanto al Malfoy, pero acabó achacándolo a que la arrogancia de Potter le hacía cargar consigo todo el material de sus admiradoras. Se contentó pensando que al menos Potter no tenía más servidumbre que sus tíos a sus pies, y que sus _sobreestimadas_ cualidades mágicas –A ojos de Draco una patata mágica tenía más poder que ese ser– no le valían de nada si era menor y no podía utilizarlas hasta periodo escolar.

Ya había anochecido cuando se había asegurado que el chico había entrado a la casa y no había signos de que fuese a salir a practicar heroicidades, Draco se incorporó y poco faltó para que se tropezara con las escaleras en su alocada bajada al salón. Y ahora, para más inri, su padrino no le había creído.

Cuando se sentó frente a su escritorio esa noche, sin nada mejor que hacer y maldiciendo todos los factores que le obligaban a estar en esta situación, Potter el primero y al Lord Voldemort el penúltimo, acabó llegando a la conclusión de que a esas alturas, ya solo le quedaba rezar para que el maldito héroe se marchara cuanto antes sin tener la oportunidad de descubrir la condición de Draco.

Sólo cuando empezó a desfallecer de puro sueño consintió tumbarse bajo la cálida colcha, no sin echar antes un par de miradas por las ranuras de la persiana firmemente cerrada, para cerciorarse. Había dos habitaciones iluminadas. La primera, según vislumbraba, debía corresponder al salón, y apenas veía una pequeña franja de luz, porque daba al lado opuesto de su casa. La segunda luz estaba ubicada justamente a la altura de su dormitorio. Rogó a todas las entidades que conocía, que aquella no fuese más que la habitación del niño gordo que había visto con anterioridad.

Y se durmió.

Fue un sueño tranquilo y pesado, definitivamente necesario para el descanso de sus pobres y sobreexplotadas neuronas. No recordaba soñar con nada, más que con un color verdoso que al despertar, gracias a los "amigables" toques de Snape en su puerta, su mente enlazó con Slytherin.

Cuando bajó a la cocina con su pelo totalmente acicalado, el mejor aspecto que le pudo a dar a su ropa muggle y andando dignamente enfundado en unas zapatillas verdes, puso la mejor de sus caras de disgusto cuando enfrente suya, en la mesa de cristal, solo había un plato vacío.

Snape apareció al poco tiempo, contemplando expectante a su ahijado.

-¿Y bien? ¿No desayunas?

-No hay comida en mi plato. –Señaló. Era obvio.

-… No va a aparecer por arte de magia, Draco.

-… ¿De verdad que no? –Dijo con la voz ahogada en una especie de sollozo.

-A ver de qué es capaz de Draco Malfoy en cuanto no hay un Elfo Doméstico cerca. –Mencionó en lo que sus largos dedos abrían la puerta de la nevera.

Mientras hábilmente el profesor se preparaba el desayuno –cosa que podía haber hecho con dos movimientos de varita bien dado, pero no habría valido para educar gran cosa a Draco-, el chico buscó por la cocina sin prestarle mínima atención a Snape. Esperó pacientemente y como slytherin orgulloso que era, a que su padrino acabase su plato y lo pusiera en el friegaplatos, le dedicara una mirada de soslayo, un bufido de indignación y saliese de la cocina para que Draco localizase velozmente un cuenco, leche, y cereales.

Tras un desayuno poco satisfactorio, dedicó un rato a espiar por la ventana tratando de vislumbrar al Gryffindor. No vio nada hasta prácticamente mediodía.

Estaba en el salón sentado con un libro en el regazo, y del sobresalto por poco no se le resbalaba. Su némesis estaba llevando trastos hacía el maletero del coche.

¿Ya se iban? ¿Ya se iban? Se preguntó con un sentimiento acreciente de euforia en su interior. Y cuando Potter se perdió de nuevo en el interior de la casa se levantó entusiasmado ¡Tenía que enseñárselo a Snape!

En esos momentos, el hombre estaba sentado en la cocina, con la cabeza agachada sobre el papel en el que escribía bajo el título de "Tareas Muggle". Recogía de cuando en cuando un mechón de pelo negro, y se lo acababa recolocando distraídamente tras la oreja. Pensaba minuciosamente una serie de deberes que pudiera encomendar a su ahijado. Y no era sencillo, pues estas tenían que cumplir tres expectativas; servir para naturalizar a Draco con el mundo muggle, dotarle de conocimientos sobre esta sociedad, y no ganarse con ellas los más que martirizantes quejidos del Malfoy. Era un papel lleno de tachones y correcciones. Gruñó sobre la calificación que pondría a cualquier alumno que tuviera el valor de presentar un pergamino en tal estado. Y su hilo de pensamientos se vio interrumpido con la aparición del chico al grito de:

-¡Se va! ¡Harry Potter se va!

-¿Otra vez con esas, Draco?

-Compruébalo. –Impuso, en uno de sus tonos más desafiantes. Snape arqueó las cejas. Draco se dio media vuelta, le miró y salió apresuradamente, esperando ser seguido.

Sonrió con suficiencia, como todo Malfoy sonríe cuando se cumple su santa voluntad, cuando escuchó el sonido de la silla siendo arrastrada.

Pero tal sonrisa se desvaneció cuando al asomarse por la ventana del salón, cubierto precavidamente con la cortina blanca, todo lo que pudo ver fue la parte trasera del vehículo, que antes había estado aparcado en la acera, desapareciendo al final de la calle. Y puso una mueca ante el comentario que Snape lanzó, silbante en su oído.

-Cuidado con estas alucinaciones, Draco Malfoy, o muy pronto podrás arrebatarle el título a la adorable "Lunática" Lovegood. –Y se marchó de nuevo.

Bueno, bueno. Lo que realmente importaba es que se habían marchado. Para siempre. Si. Seguramente. Puede que nunca más tuviera que verle su fea cara a Harry Potter.

De evidente mejor humor, pasó el resto de la mañana, sin quejarse apenas –Apenas- cuando se le mandó a que pusiera la mesa, como todo muggle corriente hacía antes de comer. Por lo menos la comida a Severus Snape se le daba tan bien como la elaboración de pociones. Comieron rápido, y antes de que se fuera a retirar a su habitación a ver cómo podía gastar la tarde, su padrino le llamó a limpiar los platos.

-¿Perdón? -Preguntó incrédulo, asqueado ante el trapo húmedo que sostenía Snape y que pretendía cogiese con sus aristócratas manos.

Rompió más de lo que limpió. Y Snape entre maldiciones y unos encantamientos de reparación que no pudo evitar que Draco escuchase, se giró al chico.

-Veamos… Draco, es hora de que comiences a familiarizarte con este entorno muggle, no, Draco, calla, sin excusas. Me gustaría enseñarte algunas hierbas muggle corrientes que, pese no tener las propiedades mágicas que puedan competir con las plantas de nuestro mundo, pueden ser sorprendentemente útiles en unas malas. –Explicó.

-… ¿Y exactamente que quiera que haga con las hierbas muggle? –Acotó Draco, enderezándose inconscientemente hacia la puerta más cercana, que era la que daba al patio.

-Veamos ese instinto Malfoy, que siempre han tenido un talento natural para con las pociones. –Comenzó, con una alabanza, sabiendo perfectamente cómo manejar al chiquillo, y agradeciendo mentalmente ese patrón de conducta y personalidad tan obvio y reiterado en todos los Malfoy; si a las fieras se las calmaba con música, a ellos se les convencía con cumplidos bien dichos.- Busca alguna flor con propiedades relajantes en el jardín. Debería de haberlas, si… Esta noche quiero verla.-Y se marchó de nuevo por la puerta que daba al salón.

No era lo peor que podía pasarse. De hecho, había temido tener que verse en mitad de un bosque sin varita ni protección, o colándose en casas muggle. Se podía pensar que Snape estaba siendo casi benevolente.

Sí, además, ya no había peligro. Potter se había ido. Esto iba a ser poco más que relajante. Se tostaría un poco al sol de la tarde y buscaría la plantita para Snape. Con más alegría que nunca en esos tres días, Draco salió al jardín por la cocina.

Efectivamente, un agradable calor le daba directamente en la cara, y se remangó las mangas largas, maldiciendo sin querer el frío de la mansión que le obligaba a vestir siempre tan abrigado.

Se movió con lentitud por la parte trasera de la casa, acostumbrándose a lo que veía. Era simple e incomparable a la grandeza –presuntuosa- de un jardín Malfoy, pero estaba medianamente bien. Pequeño, pero no enano. Con muchos tipos de plantas y sin estar saturado.

Lanzó una mirada nerviosa a la valla blanca que separaba ambos patios. Aun no había rastro del coche. Así que suspirando, se sentó de espaldas a la casa vecina, enfrente de una plantación de flores que no conocía. No sabía exactamente qué planta querría Snape.

Ah, pero había tantas cosas que Draco Malfoy no sabía.

No sabía, por ejemplo, que esa misma mañana un descansado Harry Potter había despertado, había colaborado con el desayuno y tras escuchar pacientemente como su tío le relataba a su primo todo lo que iban a hacer ese día, mientras este asentía tontamente, puso los ojos en blanco. Y ayudó de nuevo a su tía a preparar un picnic al que agradecía no estar invitado, de todo corazón. Y dejándole como sustento hasta la noche un par de sándwiches, marcharon dejándole en paz consigo mismo. Estuvo haciendo deberes para Hogwarts, comió y escribió una nota para Ron:

"_Espero poder librarme de esto dentro de poco, estoy deseando llegar a la madriguera. ¿Ya llegó Hermione? Me aburro bastante, pero vamos, como siempre, me entretengo jugando solo al Snap explosivo. Ya he empezado con los deberes de pociones. Ese sádico de Snape quiere hacernos sufrir incluso antes de tener su fea cara delante. En fin, pasáoslo bien hasta que yo llegue." _

Había atado la carta a la pata de Hedwig, y esta se había dejado acariciar dócilmente antes de marcharse. Entonces se quedó más solo y aburrido si cabía. Y decidió pasear por el jardín, ya que no había tenido tiempo de fijarse en él con los días tan ajetreados que había tenido.

¿Cual no había sido su sorpresa, al descubrir la cabellera rubia al otro lado de la valla?

Por poco había dejado escapar una exclamación, pero se percató de que el otro no estaba atento a él.

¿Qué hacía Draco Malfoy aquí?

Oh, por supuesto que sabía que ese chico no podía ser nadie más que Draco Malfoy. Había visto muchas cabelleras rubias a lo largo de su vida. Pero esa era inconfundible. Además, iba vestido de negro, como un grajo. No se estaría asando, el maldito.

Inmediatamente pensó que estaba siendo vigilado, y un nudo se le subió a la garganta.

Pero de ser así ¿Qué hacía Draco tan ensimismado con las flores?

¿Y, carajo, no estaba en zapatillas?

Sin entender absolutamente nada, pero dispuesto a escucharlo todo, sacó la varita de su bolsillo y avanzó todo lo silencioso que su cuerpo le permitía.

Moverse por encima de la verja fue lo más complicado, pero evitó hacer demasiado ruido antes de apoyar ligeramente tembloroso, la varita en Draco. Sintió todo el estremecimiento del cuerpo del chico.

-¿Voldemort se ha cansado de las rosas rojas de sus admiradores, Malfoy? Porque ¿Sabes? Creo que los crisantemos le irían muy bien.

Y así, Draco, que tan tranquilo había estado, ahora un poco más y arrancaba de cuajo una desdichada hortensia de puro pánico al sentir la presión de una varita contra su cuello. Y por las calzas remendadas de Merlin, que un Avada Kedavra no le habría dejado más pálido de lo que estaba en ese momento.

-Potter…

* * *

**Ala, fin del capítulo. **

**Espero que os haya gustado y todo el rollo, a ver si revieweais y eso, y nada… paciencia para cuando yo pueda subir el próximo capítulo. Comentad cualquier error que haya podido meter, y si queréis enviar alguna petición de Draco haciendo alguna acción mundana, la consideraré, ¿por qué no?**

**Estoy de buen humor para ello. **

**Que nervios ¿Qué pasará ahora con Draco? ¿Y Snape? ¿Se lavará el pelo?**

**Dios sabe. Gracias.**

**Haineko. **


End file.
